a bunch of pictures
by Lydia'sLostHead
Summary: I'm writing pictures about all the little things happening in lovely Naomilys lives.
1. falling

The first two pictures are inspired by my amsterdam holidays. I've met a lot of british people there, who have this amazing accent I'll never get bored to hear :D

We were on a little camping ground which was peopled by many young individuals having a lot of fun. While we spent our days exploring the city I was stunned by the sumptuous buldings that were made in Amsterdam during historicism. A lot of these buildings have a quite romantic appearance Emily shure would be fascinated by, I thought to my self walking arround.

enjoy the little things

**short note**: english is not my first language ;)

* * *

first picture

impressions

an old camping car

fairy lights and wine bottles

one desk and two chairs

Naomi watches open shoelaces on the asphalt floor next to her and announces with a little smirk "Darling, you better watch your shoelaces."

She catches Emily in her floating thoughts, who takes her eyes off of the historical buildings surrounding them. "Huh?!" Emily makes one of these beautiful little noises, like she always does when she gets distracted from her daydreams. She steps on her right shoes dangling lace and stumbles.

The sight off this wipes the smirk off Naomis face, although the picture of the stumbling Emily could have been quite amusing. Her reflex to safe her red headed cutie from harm makes Naomi grab around Emily's waist at once. Through bangs of red hair Emily smiles at her saying "This city is so awesome!" having amazement in her voice. She didn't seem to notice that she had been saved from falling. Emily was to absorbed by the intressting architecture of her environment. Naomi cant help thinking "You're awesome." looking at her gorgeous girlfriend, which is abled to see the world in a way Naomi admires.


	2. a bottle of wine

Second picture

On this second day:

two hula hoops leaning at the camping car

orange green

and

yellow green

wood billets for a fire

batched against the back wheel

Emily is starring into the night above Amsterdam. It's gay-pride next saturday. She and Naomi decided to go on vacation on this occasion. Watching the stars Emily is thinking about how hard it has always been for their relationship, until Naomi finally could accept that she is gay. It took time for her to realize and get on with it. It was way after the cheat, that Emily felt Naomi did accept herself in the end.

One time Naomi told her totally splifed up... now it seems, they were so young back then ... So Naomi told her (Emily catches her thought again, still watching the stars above.)

„_Ems … you know... the hardest thing for me..y'know...'bout us..was really believing, accepting, that someone as incredible as you're could ever love __me__. Stupid, sarcastic, bitchy __me__."_

Emily remembers her lover snoring that night. She did never care less about Naomi snoring than that night. And actually she never minds Naomi snoring. Sometimes she watches her in the mornings asking herself how this beautiful blond can make such incredibly extreme and hilarious noises.

A smile creeps on her face.

Naomi can see the reflection of a bright star, witch she can't remember the name of, in Emilies eyes. So, she thinks "We're on vacation finally!" She can feel herself relax, sitting in front of the old camping bus, watching Emily. The greatest person in her world, and it's still kind of shocking her, this thought. Naomi has to smile, thinking about how Emily insisted on taking the fairy lights with them, which are know draped on the camping bus, she is leaning at. The smooth light makes Emilies skin shine. „ Hey Ems we've still got wine and cheese inside. What do you think?" The smile that just appeared on Emilies face widens. „I'm just to lazy to get it, but if you would... I would fall for you..." Emily answers smirking at Naomi. While standing up Naomi says „You're already fallen for me, Darling. And I wanna keep it that way." Emily is leaning deeper into her chair, when Naomi steps inside in search of their snack.


	3. back in England

Third picture

Back in England

Naomi sits at her desk working stuff in front of her but she cant concentrate. Its just to fucking boring. When she hears the door opening she turns around to see Emily entering the room, enlightening it with her shining red hair and bright smile.

„Darling, you're saving me!" Naomi sighs.

„I Know." Emily is smirking at her in this very particular way, making Naomis heart jump, probably knowing what she does to her girlfriend. Naomi can't help thinking … my heart skips a fucking beat, although I really hate this song. Her lips are starting to smile, without her control. Emilies face mirrors her reaction. Her eyes twinkling at Naomi. „I've just got you something..." Emily interrupts herself to stop smiling and start grinning in the „I know how i do you right"-way that is one of the reasons making Naomi love this white skinned, read headed, intelligent, strong girl. „... maybe it's more for us, than only for you." Emily crosses the room to kiss Naomis cheek throwing a glance at her work. „ Selfish as I know you." says Naomi while turning her head in Emilies direction. Their eyes are crossing. „I love you Ems, I really..." Emilies breath touching Naomis skin: „...Fucking..." „...do." Naomi ends her love-declaration. Emily added the swear with a little laughter. Naomi glares at her abruptly answering „Jep I do, and I know you fucking do love me..." Emily stops her with a sudden, harder and more longing kiss.


	4. all kinds of presents

...

Emily grabs Naomis hand, which is twisted with her hair. They stop kissing gasping for air. Emily sits on top of Naomi reaching for the small shopping bag she dropped on the desk earlier, when she interrupted her girlfriends work or at least try to work. They are both breathing hard while Emily has to stretch herself to catch hold of the content of the bag. Emily is wearing a nice white skirt with tiny blue flowers on it. The fact that she sits with her legs spread makes the zipper of Naomis jeans rub against the thin fabric of her green pastel coloured knickers. Naomis eyes are glued to Emily. Her try to get hold of the present which seems to be glued to the inside of the bag is getting nervous. With parted lips Naomi smiles breathing a bit harder while letting her hands run up Emilies pale and naked thighs. Her hands reach under the hem of Emilies skirt and she starts moving her hips, drawing Emily closer. Emily turns her face to kiss Naomi again, letting her tongue circle around Naomis, moving her hips in the same rhythm. Now she is pressed hard against her girlfriends hips and the zipper pushing her clit drives her crazy. Naomis hands are stroking Emilies upper thighs around the lines off her knickers, which are made off a cool smooth material which is a contrast to her hot skin. They stop kissing. The blonde leans back to look at Emily seeing how her chest moves when she tries to catch her breath. "Don't dare stopping to do this now!" the redheads voice turned dark and raspy. "What about the present?" asks Naomi while their mouths touch. Emily can't answer. She is too distracted by the kiss they are shearing. She reaches under Naomis shirt pulling her bra under her breast, so she can feel Naomis nipples get hard and small beneath her fingers. "Later. I'll show you later!" "Okay..." Naomi pulls Emilies Knickers away, and lets two fingers slide inside the wet, hot spot between Emilies legs. She moans. "Stop.. stop." Abruptly Emily stands up. Naomis fingers make a little wet noise while sliding out. "I want to touch you too." They lie down on the soft carpet in front of the desk. Emily pulling down her girlfriends jeans. Soon they both are freed of their clothes. Naomi is on top of Emily. They are both pulling their fingers inside each other wanting to be as close to each other as they cold. They are kissing hardly and desperate. Naomi starts whispering "I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you..." over and over again. The free hands they've got grabbed around each others waist, so their breasts are pressed together. "Oh please, make me come. Please.." whimpers Emily. They both speed up the rhythm until Emily comes, breathing hard. Her eyes are open, spotted to Naomi. They kiss softer now. Naomi reaches an orgasm when she feels Emilies insides jerk around her fingers. She moans into Emilies opened mouth and softly pushes her tongue inside, when the orgasm makes her shiver. She finally collapses next to her girlfriend with a little laughter. "God I am so glad, that you always turn up the heater when you are working." Emily pulled herself up on her elbow. She looks down at Naomi: "I love you lobster girl." She smiles. Naomi strokes her dimples.


	5. fighting

Here I am uploading another picture ... I feel maybe... with a little more time... there might be a real coherent story containing these moments

Please write comments! I would love to know what you think about these little doodles ^.^

* * *

A door is slammed shut. Quite hardly slammed shut.

Emilies hand lies on the cool wooden surface of that door.

"Come on. I now I acted you on. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry. I really am!"

She has got her eyes closed, feeling tired and a bit dazed.

Naomi and her spent a beautiful Friday evening at a little restaurant Naomi discovered on her way to work. It was a warm night so they were sitting on these wrought-iron chairs garnished with cuddly sitting cushions on which a bright flower pattern was printed.

So in a few words: they drank wine, ate cheese in this restaurant that is so nice, tiny, cute and kitschy, making it lovely even if you don't like cuddly stuff. Everything was more than fine.

Until Jenna and Kate came along. First time they met it was kind of creepy knowing this happily engaged couple whose names appeared to be so alike the two persons names, who struggled the most when they first came out. But the girls became in fact good friends.

Since Naomi got the new job she and Emily can spent less time together. They planned this evening to be for them selves. Apparently they got chatting or at least Emily did. A little drunk she didn't notice Naomis obvious signs saying she wanted to leave.

Emily can be astonishingly stubborn sometimes so they ended up in the kitchen arguing whether Naomi is a rude cow * or Emily a chatty gossip girl.

The way from the kitchen to the bedroom door is rather short. Naomis voice sounds muffled through the light brown wood: "Yes! You did act me on!" With the last word it breaks.

Emily opens her eyes: "Please don't cry!" Her voice is much lower than Naomis.

"I'm not crying." Her lover speaks right behind the door, but the little sod following her reaction make her sound like a grumpy child. "Proof it." A little smile picks on the corners of Emilies mouth. "How?"

"You could open the door."

The door handle is pushed down from the inside and the door swings open away from Emily.

Naomi is standing in the frame her blonde hair shines from the smooth light. And the tracks of the tears that ran down her face are obvious. Nervously taking a step inside Emily reaches out to hold the blondes hand. She doesn't pull it away. With the other, free hand Naomi wipes her cheeks dry. Now her face looks rosy. "My face is all puffy." She smiles shyly at her girlfriend. Emily takes the hint. They are going to bed side by side, not letting go of the other womans hand. They lay down having their cloth on, cuddling into each other so the blonde and the red hear melt together on the pillow.

Softly Emily whispers: "I love you."

Naomi answers stroking her cheek " And I will never stop loving you back."

One little tear finds the way out of Emilies eye and is soaked up by the pillowcase.

It's both sadness about being stupid some times, starting fights about pointless stuff. happiness about knowing that she will always be forgiven and that she will always forgive.

...This is how it works... love I mean...

( *yes cow, they both agree that they developed further than using humiliating swears as bitch or cunt, which in fact insult all women. It became kind of a running gag between them.)


End file.
